Orchid lakes
by FerociousWink
Summary: *name picked from the dream dictionary Eliza/ Goliath fluffy one shot/request


I don't typically take the time out to re-write stories or write new ones.

I got a special request from angel808 to write a Goliath/Elisa Maza fic which was something I have personally never tackled before.

Their relationship is so different from anything I've ever written and so deep.

I know i am probably make a mountain out of a mole hill but cant say I didn't warn you.

from my heart to my fingers to your eyes  
- Rabz

**Night Falls.**

Elisa strummed her fingers across the window pane gazing outwards lazily as her cat purred and stroked its cheek along her knee.

"Not quite yet.." she mused mostly to herself, as the persistent cat arched its spine meowing softly and settling herself onto Elisa's upper thigh, purring loudly.

_Tonight was the night._

"_Tomorrow…Elisa I think we should discuss what has been going on between us.." Goliath began, his hoarse voice low this time. Somehow solemn as she gazed upwards, the sun had begun to peek itself over the horizon as he muttered these words, Elisa's ears strained to hear more but before she could reply he had turned to stone. _

_What could he have meant? _

She languidly ran her fingers through the soft patches of fur that bristled happily beneath her fingertips. Sighing loudly she leaned upwards, dropping her cat gently on the ground and shuffling towards the kitchen for some tea.

A soft rapping at her window caused her to spin around almost overjoyed, only to find out it had just been some debris that tapped against her window.

Her cat meowed, as if telling her to "wait."

Cupping her hot black tea Elisa nestled back towards the window book in lap and biting her lip, nearly chewing it off.

Her nervous tick caused an irritated glare from her feline friend and Elisa chuckled softly to herself.

"I'm a wreck aren't I?"

Flipping the pages she couldn't quite seem to digest anything that her eyes took in so she flipped on the TV. Channel after channel, news after tabloid. GARGOYLES. Was the headline and with a queasy stomach Elisa turned it off.

"I should just go to sleep.."

"My, aren't you cozy this evening?" came a low purr.

Turning and blushing almost immediately at the intimacy in Goliaths voice Elisa smiled and nearly dropped her tea.

"I wasn't..really..expecting. Well I was, but I was." Pausing to calm herself. _Quit acting like this is your first time seeing him,child. _"Would you like some tea, Goliath?"  
"I would, Thank you." He smiled softy.

"Elisa you know why I've come here.."

Elisa paused, her heart thumping like a drum.

"Goliath.."

In an instant Goliath was up, his movement towards her graceful. Like a Ballerina with wings, it was any wonder how a gargoyle of that height could move so easily in her one bedroom high rise apartment.

"I don't regret our kiss." She piped bravely.  
"Nor do I.." he said, relief in his voice.

"Goliath.." she began once more a hand to her face, thumb and forefinger bracing her forehead.  
"I don't know what this is…" she looked back at him now, certain. "But I don't want it to stop.."

Goliath stared at her cautiously, watching her very feature. For the a-ha! People humor was something he found he had not particularly grown fond of.

"Elisa..We are from two very different worlds."

Cupping his face Elisa helped him crane his neck down and wrapped her arms around him.  
"Then please.. please Goliath let me in."

Goliath had a moment to take in her white night gown, that fell daintily along her ankles, the gentle dip across her chest as the lace gracefully draped her neck and then down the front of the gown. He took in the soft scent of the nape of her neck and the dark locks that billowed across his chest as she held him tightly then, against her chest.  
What a beautiful human she was indeed and for a Gargoyle to even fathom this was absolutely absurd.

Closing his eyes he could hear the echoes of questions that flood his mind. How? Demona's face twisted with rage and Elisa's body on the ground, surrounded by blood.

Goliath shuddered and stroked her hair gently, curling his wings about her in a cocoon of blue.

"Nothing on this earth will hurt you Elisa, not even myself."

"I believe you big guy.." She murmured gently leaning upwards to plant a kiss against his lips.

A kiss that was met with urgency as her tea lights began to dance and let out.


End file.
